To Love a Character (A sucked into Harry Potter Fanfic)
by ACkitten20
Summary: Elisabeth was just your average Potterhead. A couple friends a lot of frenemies and a single mother. What happens when a strange incident during class when she finds herself in her favorite book? Will she try to keep things the same or will she interfere and save some lives meaning changing the course or things? But she read The Cursed child so some people aren't worth saving.


Elisabeth, or she likes to be called Belle, is sitting at the swing at her school during free time. She pulled her long brunette hair back into a ponytail and scanned the others with her green and blue eyes. Her right eye is blue and her left eye was green. She was always made fun of her eyes ever since the others could talk full sentences. But she did have one good friend, her name is Callie. She has normal eyes and they're hazel and her hair was blonde. They are in the same grade but they are in their senior year. You'd think that people would grow up and stop picking on someone but you'd be wrong.

They're both Potterheads as Their favorite movie/book franchise is Harry Potter by the lovely and highly esteemed J.K. Rowling. People pick on them because of them are too into that world. Its full of magic and wonder as well as evil and darkness and barely any love and romance. But they are ok with that.

"Hey Belle!" Callie called out waving after leaving the school to join up with her friend as her short curly locks bounced as she ran.

Elisabeth was swinging softly as she smiled and waved back at her bestie coming towards her. "I saved you a seat!" She says pointing to the empty swing next to her.

Callie smiled as she gave her friend a big hug. "Callie...can't... breathe!" Elisabeth says as she was being squeezed a bit too much.

"Whoops... sorry Belle." Callie says letting go and sat on the swing next to Elisabeth. "Hey Belle guess what?"

Elisabeth looks at her friend and raised an eyebrow at Callie and shrugged. "What?

"Aw come on its not fun when you dont guess..." Callie lets out a sigh. "Fine... J.K. Rowling is going to be at our local library signing autographs!"

Elisabeth's eyes widen as she got up and held her friends hands and jumped up and down. "Oh my god! We have to go!"

Callie got up as well and was jumping up and down with her. "We will have to leave immediately after school if we want to make it in line in time before she leaves! She giggled and laid on the grass panting from all that jumping. "My fat ass can't jump that much why world why?"

Elisabeth giggled and laid down next to her friend. "I am going to get all my books autographed by her... that's too much wouldn't it?"

Callie shook her head and a rock hit her head. "Ow!" She sat up and looked around and it was Misty. "What the hell was the big idea?"

Misty smirked as she crossed her arms as she walked over. "Aw look at the two nerd lovebirds geeking out over a dumb children's books. Why don't you sluts grow up?"

Elisabeth glared at Misty and took the rock that hit Callie and threw it at Misty but she dodged. "Callie run!" She took her friends hand and ran into the school with their bags and ran to the nurses office.

Misty's eyes widen as she dodged the rock and glared, fuming mad. "You bitches are dead!" She yelled out and ran after the two nerds.

Elisabeth and Callie made it to the nurses office and closed the door panting. "I... I think we lost her..." Elisabeth says and called out for the nurse.

Nurse Manning came in and saw two girls panting and one of them was bleeding. "Oh my! What happened girls?" She asks having Callie sit in a chair while she went and got gauze, rubbing alcohol, ointment and band-aid.

Elisabeth and Callie looked at each other for a moment and Elisabeth spoke out. "We were enjoying our time outside and Callie was running towards me and she accidentally tripped and hit her head on a rock."

The nurse knew it wasn't the real story as she knows they get bullied but she nodded. She got a flashlight and did the test and smiled and finished bandaging the young blond. "Well she doesn't seem to have a concussion so she should be fine. But have your parents take you to the hospital just to make sure."

Callie nodded as she got up. "I will, thank you Mrs. Manning." She says and walked out with Elisabeth and made sure the coast was clear before going to their lockers and got their stuff to leave as it was the end of the school day.

Elisabeth got her car keys and saw Misty and her eyes widen. Hurry I see her!" She shout whispered and they speed walked to the car and left heading to the library. "Do you think we should tell the principal? I mean this time she hurt you and that's not ok."

Callie looked at her hands and then looked at her reflection in the visor of the car to see her forehead. "Yeah I think that's for the best. She never did any physical harm to any of us before and this cannot keep going."

Elisabeth talked and jammed while on their way to the library. Elisabeth parked and grabbed her books that will be signed for J.K. Rowling and they both giggled as they got in line which was long but they should be in there for autographs and maybe a picture.

After a couple hours they finally reached Rowling and smiled giggling like little school girls.

Rowling looked up at the girls and smiled and eyed the stack of the Harry Potter books and the cursed child books. "What are yous names lovelies?"

Elisabeth and Callie nearly fainted hearing her voice but gained their composure. "My name is Elisabeth and this is my best friend Callie."

Rowling smiled at the two more and started putting her signature in the books and drew a symbol on the first book she wrote. Then she wrote, _Magic comes in many great shapes and forms. Just don't let the enchantment make you lose sight of who you truly are._

"There you go dears. Enjoy the rest of your day and I will tell you this, you will enjoy the adventure that awaits you." Rowling flashed a smile and got a picture with the nice, wonderful girls.

"Thank you we will!" Elisabeth and Callie says in unison and they laughed at each other, grabbed the books and went to the car driving off to Elisabeth's home.

Elisabeth and Callie took a deep breath and screamed jumping up and down on Elisabeth's bed. "Oh my god that was so amazing! J.K. Rowling was so amazing!" They fell onto the bed and laughed and giggled.

"Lets read all the books tonight!" Callie offered and Elisabeth smiled and nodded as she got out the first book and smiled as she read it out loud.

Once Elisabeth was done reading the first book and she was curious at the odd symbol on the last page of the book. "Odd... do you know anything about this symbol Callie?"

Callie came over and looked and shook her head. "No I dont... Belle? Why is it glowing?" Callie says worried as the symbol on the book started glowing.

Elisabeth looked back at the book and saw that it was glowing bright yellow and then there was a blinding flash of light engulfing the both of them.

"Ahhhh!" Both the girls screamed out as it started to feel like they were being squeezed by an inch thick vacuum chamber.

 ** _A great adventure lays before you. Don't lose sight of who you truly are._** A voice that sounded like J.K. Rowling and then everything for the girls went dark.

(So What did you guys think? What was the strange symbol and where are the girls going? Stay tuned to find out!)


End file.
